


Third Times a Charm, Maybe

by MsMKT86



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Best Friends, Courtroom Drama, Custody Battle, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Healing, Heartbreak, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is heart broken after being left at the alter by Avery, but his friends and Sharon refuse to let him wallow. As Nick and Sharon grow closer, what other drama will unfold for Nick and his group of friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long Storied Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Y&R story. I hope you guys like it. I'm excited about it.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN The Young and the Restless because if I did Phyllis would be in jail for killing Dru (yes I said it), Adam, Nick and Victoria would be this awesome 3-man crew ('cause I gots no time for Dylan), Sharon wouldn't be coocoo, Neil would be awesome...oh wait...he already is and Shick would be on like all the time. Plus, Jack would move on to people he could actually dupe; so that his tombstone wouldn't have to read 'Here lies Jack Abbott, the man who never bested Victor Newman'; 'cause he been arching Victor my WHOLE 27 years of life and welp, he still trying, but as Riley Freeman would say 'at least he trying.'
> 
> Ok, I'm done. Enjoy the chapter, ya'll!

Nicholas Newman had had a long and storied life. At least with women.

There was Sharon, then Phyllis, then Sharon, then Phyllis then Avery; and well that Avery thing didn't work out for him but he was determined to fine the one true love of his life like Victoria did with Billy and his dad did with his mom and funny enough like Phyllis did with Jack.

Lately, the bottle had been the only love of his life. It warmed his insides and made him sick in the morning. If that wasn't like the love of a woman; he didn't know what was.

Nick had been spending a lot of time with his ex wife and best friend, Sharon Newman. The two shared children, secrets and good times. It was usually when she brought their daughter Faith home.

It was Friday night and Nick was alone in the Newman Tackhouse. It was almost 8pm when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" he yelled from his armchair. He heard the door open and his half brother Adam Newman, his brother-in-law, Billy Abbott and one of his best friends, Cane Ashby came in.

"What is going on in here?" Billy asked as he grabbed a box from the closet.

"Nothing really." Nick answered. "Just general sadness, I guess."

"That sucks, brother." Adam said as he sat down on the couch.

"Well Lilly sent this." Can said setting a glass baking dish in Nick's lap. "It Alfredo a la Drue."

"Tell her thanks." Nick said with a crooked smile. "Tell her that she doesn't have to cook for me."

"I've tried. She said that you need to eat and without a special someone in your life right now, she'd help you out." Can explained. Nick smiled at the dish in his lap.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Nick asked as he watched his brother-in-law cleaning up some bottles.

"What's with all the bottles?" Billy asked holding the box and two empty vodka bottles.

"I'm drowning my melancholy." Nick said dolefully.

"Well no more of that." Billy said collecting all the empty and yet to be opened bottles. He set the box outside the front door. "This isn't good for you. Plus, it's been like a month. Aren't you over it yet?"

"Thank you for your commentary on my life, post rehab Billy." Nick said in a sarcastic tone. "Buy why are you being so helpful?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure your sister doesn't really want you to be post rehab Nick." Billy said causing Cane and Adam to laugh.

"Whatever." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"So what's new with you guys?" Can asked as the laughter subsided.

"Well, Vickie and I are having a week apart." Billy said. "She's visiting Reed and I'm eating junk food in the living room in my underwear."

"What a simple life you lead." Adam joked.

"Well, Lilly and I are trying to get the twins into things separate from each other." Can said.

"How's that going?" Nick questioned.

"About as well as expected." Cane answered with a big smile. "Mattie doesn't understand why she can't play for the Pee-Wee Packers."

"She doesn't want to be a cheerleader?" Billy asked.

"No. She said that it's not fair that only the boys got to get dirty." said Cane said. The men laughed again.

They spent the evening laughing, talking and trying their best to get Nick's mind off his disaster of a relationship.

* * *

When Nick awoke the next morning, he just laid in bed. He looked at the empty pillow next to him and the sadness that welled inside of him threated to bubble over. Just a month ago, he had shared this space with the woman he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Nick had thought that finally, he had found someone to love that would last through anything. Except he should have know better. He's Nick Newman and for whatever reason, he's not allowed to keep good things for long periods of time. Sharon, Cassie, Phyllis, Summer. Granted he had Noah, Faith and all of his friends, it was the things that he acquired for himself that he couldn't get a good enough grip on to keep.

Nick grunted as he rolled out of bed and took a hot shower. He dressed casually in jeans, a white t-shirt and a blazer. When he got downstairs he opened the front door. He was hoping to have a drink before he left the house but the box that Billy had packed up was gone.

"Damn." Nick said aloud as he reached back inside and grabbed his keys. He sailed his blacked out Mercedes through Genoa City to his destination.

When he arrived at Crimson Lights, he was disappointed to see Dylan McAvoy behind the counter.

"What can I get you, Nick?" Dylan asked.

"Just coffee." Nick said as pleasantly as he could. Dylan nodded and proceeded to get his order.

"How you holding up?" Dylan asked, his back to him.

"Are you really trying to make small talk with me?" Nick asked.

"No reason we can be civil."

"No reason we should be."

"Nick I didn't..." Dylan began.

"Dude, save it." Nick said placing some money on the counter and taking his cup. He walked over to one of the tall tables and began to add sugar and cream to his cup when his body stiffened. That voice. The one that had sounded so sweet when it said 'I love you'. The voice that, a month ago, should have said 'I do'. But it didn't; and now the only feeling that that voice invoked inside of Nick was hate and betrayal.

"Nick?" the once sweet voice said from behind him. He took a deep breath and turned.

"What do you want, Avery?" Nick asked. Avery Clark was beautiful and if Nick were being honest, he would take her back if she asked.

"I think we need to talk. My action on our wedding day were..." she began.

"I'm not to overly concerned about your actions. I think your inaction on that day is far more important." Nick said snapping the top on his cup.

"But I want to explain myself." Avery said.

"Again, your inaction is all the explaination I've ever going to need." Nick said. He turned his back to her and made his way to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by, Nick." Dylan called out.

"Thanks for the substandard coffee, Dylan." he said on his way out the door. Nick made a quick stop at the liquor store before heading home.

He put his coffee cup down and placed his bag of alcohol in a high cabinet; after he poured himself a glass of course. Nick plopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

* * *

"Daddy!" he heard an excited voice squeal as he sat in the living room.

"Hey baby girl." Nick said with a bright smile.

"Guess what?" Faith said excitedly.

"What?"

"Mommy bought me new clothes at Fenmore's."

"Did she?" Nick asked glancing at a smiling Sharon.

"Faith, why don't you go get washed up. I'm gonna stay and make dinner if that's alright with your dad." Sharon said taking a seat on the couch beside them.

"Yeah sue." Nick said looking her in the eyes. Faith jumped out of her father's lap and ran upstairs. Sharon smiled at Nick and proceeded to the kitchenette. The family enjoyed a meal and Sharon left for the night

 


	2. You've Been Served

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys. So I know it's been like 80 years sinc I've updated this but I'm back now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: The Young and The Restless, it's characters, places or anything found outside of fandom. Madeline Brown belongs solely to me.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter and every chapter after this will contain Avery/Dylan bashing either of the couple or the individuals.
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

The following Friday, Sharon stopped by to pick up Faith. She and Nick were in the living room waiting when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Nick called.

"Hey guys." Sharon said as she entered into the Newman Tackhouse. "You ready to go Faith?"

"Yeah." Faith said happily. She gave her dad a hug and jumped off his lap.

"How are you doing?" Sharon asked.

"Couldn't be better." he said sarcastically. "I could have brought her over to the cottage."

"Oh, that's ok."

"It's not. We're supposed to be sharing responsibility here."

"I don't mind." Sharon said.

"Well I do." Nick said with a laugh. "We should get that kid a 4-wheeler."

"A 4-wheeler?" Faith asked as she handed her mom her Barbie backpack.

"I was joking Munchkin." Nick said picking her up and tickling her.

"We'll be back tomorrow night." Sharon said as he placed their daughter back on her feet.

"You can keep her until Sunday, you know."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course." he said with a smile. Faith grabbed Sharon's hand and the two left the house.

Nick went to the kitchenette and poured himself a drink. As he returned to the living room there was a knock on the door. Before he could answer it, Adam, Billy and Cane appeared.

"I want my vodka back, Billy." Nick said as he raised his glass to his brother-in-law.

"Well, why don't you drive on down to the Genoa City Water Treatment Plant and get it back." Billy said with a chuckle.

"What?" Nick questioned.

"Vicky and I dumped it all down the sink last week." Billy informed him. Cane and Adam laughed.

"Whatever. Don't bother "cleaning up" today." Nick said. "I'm drinking the last of the vodka right here."

"Ok so other than Nick's obvious self poisoning this week, what else is new?" Adam asked.

"Not much. Vicky's back and we had mind blowing sex as a welcome home gift." Billy said joining Cane on the couch.

"Gross." Adam and Nick said together.

"Whatever." Billy laughed.

"Nothing new with me." Cane said. "Except Mattie is the new kicker for the Pee-Wee Packers. The old one was chubby and didn't kick that well."

"Then he was playing the wrong position anyway." Adam said.

"Well, it took complaints from parents to change it. He was the coach's son." Cane explained. They all laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Nick rose from his chair and opened it.

"Hi Nick." Avery said stepping inside the house.

"What are you doing here?" he asked glancing into the living room to find Billy, Cane and Adam watching.

"I was hoping you'd let me explain." she said with a small hopeful smile.

"I told you that what you  _didn't_  do on that day was explanation enough." Nick said folding his arms across his chest.

"That's not fair." Avery said twisting her jacket in her hands.

"It's plenty fair. You left me standing at the alter in front of everyone we know for your apparently not so ex." he said.

"He needed me." she said.

"And I didn't?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah you did. When you chose to rescue the substandard coffee maker, that was you picking him." Nick said in a raised tone.

"Thanks for stopping by, Avery." Billy said as he pushed her out the front door.

"Well that was eventful." Cane joked as Billy and Nick returned to their seats. When Adam opened his mouth to speak his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." the voice said.

"You're on speaker." Adam said placing the phone on the table.

"Hi boys."

"Hi Madeline." Nick, Billy and Cane said. Madeline Brown was Adam's girlfriend. She was new to Genoa City but she was a bad ass fashion designer who only wanted to work for Newman. She had on more than one occasion taken Avery to task and her and Chelsea had been around once or twice as well. She was fearless and that's why Adam loved her.

"What's going on, Mads?" Adam asked.

"When I got the penthouse there was this giant envelope with your name on it." she said.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say on the outside but it looks official."

"Bring it over here."

"Can do." she said. "See you boys soon."

"Bye Madeline." they all said. About thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Nick opened it and Madeline came in.

"Hey." she said kissing Adam. "Here you go." she said handing him the tan envelope. Her brown eyes roved over the coffee table.

"What are you doing, Maddy?" Billy asked.

"Looking for the porn."

"What?" Cane asked his cheeks flushed.

"Isn't that what guys do when they get together?" Madeline asked with a chuckle.

"Don't be gross." Nick laughed.

"What the fuck?" Adam said angrily. Everyone turned to look at him. "That son-of-a-bitch!"

"Baby, what's wrong with you?" she asked. Adam handed her the papers and pulled his phone out as he stepped outside. Maddy skimmed the paper. "Oh my God."

"What?" Billy asked.

"Dylan is filing for custody of Conner." she said wide eyed.

"I told you guys." Nick said. "That dude sucks." Adam came back inside a little more calm.

"Micheal said not to worry. He doesn't have a leg to stand on."

"He's right." Cane said.

"Baby, did you look at these papers closely?" she asked putting her arm around Adam's shoulders.

"I read enough." he said his voice grim.

"Oh so you saw where it said that his lawyer is Avery?"

"What?" Adam asked taking the papers from her.

"She was just here." Billy said.

"The lovely couple seems to want to start a family." Nick said, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Fuck the both of them." Adam said. "I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." he said grabbing his coat and Madeline's hand.

"I can't believe that." Cane said.

"I can." Nick said. "Dylan is a dick and apparently his bitchassness knows no bounds."


	3. It's a little to early for me to be dealing with the substandard coffee maker, Sharon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey ya'll. So I know that it has been entirely too long since I've updated this story and I can't guarantee that I'll be prompt with these updates but I do fully intend to complete this story. Enjoy!**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **ProTIP: In this fic, the role of Adam Newman is being played by Michael Muhney. While I love Justin Hartley (he was The Green Arrow on Smallville) he's just never going to be Adam to me. Also, the role of Billy Abbott is being played by Billy Miller. While Burgess Jenkins is...ok...as Billy, he's just never going to be Billy to me.**
> 
> **_Disclaimer: I do NOT own: The Young and the Restless, any characters, places, words or phrases from the television show, K-Cup, Keurig or anything else you can find outside of fandom._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

When Sharon brought Faith home on Sunday night, Nick was on the phone. She helped Faith take her things to her room and get ready for bed. When she came back downstairs Nick was sitting on the couch.

"So Faith's all tucked in and I read Cinderella to her and she's out like a light," Sharon said as she entered the living room. "You ok?" she asked standing beside the end table.

"I'm fine. Adam on the other hand...not so much," Nick answered.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about the custody case," Sharon said taking a seat beside him. "I can't believe it's happening."

"Yeah well, Dylan is a dick. I'm not that surprised but I seem to be the only one," Nick said with a shrug.

"What's Adam doing?" she asked ignoring his last comment. The last thing she wanted was to get Nick started on the bane of his existence.

"Him and Michael are working out the case, you know. Apparently, Chelsea got served too, so Michael got the judge to combine the cases since both parents are being served," Nick explained. "I don't know. I feel like a good ass kicking could solve the whole thing."

"I'm pretty sure violence, not gonna help," Sharon laughed.

"You never know," he joked. There was a pause in the conversation for a moment. Both looked the other in the eyes and both thought they felt something but the moment passed and Sharon cleared her throat.

"So, uh, I'll be back this weekend," she said standing.

"You know you can hang out whenever," he said getting to his feet. "Faith and I could always use a little home cooked something something."

"I'll think about it," Sharon smiled as he walked her to the door. "Are you ok, Nick?"

"I'll be fine, Sharon. Thank you," Nick said genuinely, opening the door for her.

"Alright," she said her blue eyes shining. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," Nick said as he reached out and hugged her. She returned his hug. Nick was taken aback by the feelings that surged through him at being held in Sharon's arms.

"Goodnight, Nick," Sharon said as she pulled away. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking away. Nick watched her walk to her car. He had no idea why all of a sudden he was feeling anything like that toward Sharon. They were friends and finally in a good place. He wasn't going to ruin that because he was a lonely drunk. He closed the door, put the vodka away and headed to bed.

* * *

 

**"Hello?"** **Nick answered groggily. He had just gone back to sleep after putting Faith on the bus** **taking her to the Genoa City Elementary School.  
"Nick, get up!" Sharon's panicked voice said on the other end. "You need to get down to Crimson Lights. Now!"**

**"Why? What's going on?" He asked rolling over in bed. "It's a little to early for me to be dealing with the substandard coffee maker, Sharon."**

**"It's Adam," she said. "Just get down here, Nick," she said before she abruptly hung up.** Nick sighed as he rolled out of bed. He couldn't imagine what was so urgent that Sharon felt the need to wake him up. He ran downstairs, popped a K-Cup in the Keurig before running back upstairs, showering and dressing. He brewed his coffee and snapped the lid on his travel cup as he headed out the door.

He sailed his car smoothly over the highway through Genoa City. He parked outside of Crimson Lights. He sighed again as he grabbed his cup and got out. When he got inside he saw Sharon and Adam standing beside the jukebox. Nick glanced at a glowering Dylan behind the counter and rolled his eyes. It didn't matter what Adam had said or done, he was pretty sure that Dylan had no right to look like that.

"You can't bring that in here," Dylan said, pointing at Nick's cup.

"I wanted coffee," Nick said, taking a sip.

"We have coffee," Dylan said annoyed.

"Let me clarify," Nick said walking toward Adam and Sharon. "I wanted _good_ coffee," he said taking another sip. "What's going on, brother?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting Chelsea and Micheal here so that we could head over to the club together," Adam said, trying to calm himself down. "While I was waiting that dick comes up to me and tells me that he doesn't know why I'm here but when he gets Connor he'll make sure that I never see him again. That Connor needs a good father not a Newman."

"Fuck him," Nick said angrily.

"Stop it," Sharon reprimanded. "and you left out the end of the story, Adam."

"What's the rest?" Nick questioned.

"I may or may not have punched him in the jaw," Adam shrugged. Nick turned and looked at Dylan face and sure enough the left side was red and swollen.

"He can handle it," Nick said.

"That's what I said," Adam said. "Shit, he deserves worse."

"Amen, brother," Nick said.

"That's not helping. I've been trying to get him to call Michael and tell him to meet him at the club but he's so mad at Dylan he won't listen to reason," Sharon said.

"Who cares about reason? That dick acts like he can say and do what he wants," Nick snapped. "He can't."

"Why? Because you're a Newman and that's only reserved for you?" Sharon asked annoyed.

"Yes," the Newman brothers answered. The three of them chuckled.

"Seriously Adam. Call Michael and Chelsea and just go," Sharon said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Fine," Adam sighed. "I'll see you guys later." Nick and Sharon waved to him as he walked out, phone to his ear.

"You didn't need me," Nick said.

"I did," she told him. "Adam was screaming at him before you got here."

"I'm finding it hard to give a shit about the fact that Adam ran off Dylan's customers or that his damn feelings...and face... are hurt," Nick said as he escorted Sharon from the coffee house, flipping Dylan the bird on the way out.

"I'm not asking you to care, Nick," Sharon said standing beside her car. "Not about Dylan anyway."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, opening her door.

"What do you think Dylan is in there doing right now?" she asked standing on the opposite side of the door. He was silent. "Calling Avery and telling her everything that just happened so that they can use it against Adam in court."

"Everything except for the part where his bitch ass started it," Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Exactly," she said. "Just...keep Adam away from Dylan. Any interaction between the two of them is only going to accumulate the amount of ammo Avery has for the courtroom."

"When'd you get so smart?" Nick flirted.

"I was always this smart, Nick," she flirted back. "You were just to busy drooling over me to notice," Sharon said with a coy smile as she climbed into her car and drove off.

* * *

[The Newman Boys by MsMKT86](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1273780/chapters/2633374)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N2: Thank you again for reading. Let me know what you think.**
> 
> **Also, please check out The Newman Boys by me. I know one of the tags says western but give it a chance. Thank you.**
> 
> (Link at the bottom of the chapter)


	4. No, but I think I can help you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I know, it's been a little while but I would like to thank the few of you who are reading this story. I hope you all enjoy this one. Let me know!**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> ** WARNING!: This chapter contains massive amounts of Dylan/Avery bashing. While on Y&R, Dylan as has made a bit of turn around I still don't necessarily like him and well, I just don't like Avery...still. So please, heed my warning, if you don't think that kind of thing, turn back now. **
> 
> **_Disclaimer: I do NOT own: The Young and the Restless, any characters, places, words or phrases from the television show. The opinions of certain characters are solely mine but please, do not waste your breath disagreeing with me because frankly, I don't care._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

Nick stood in the parking lot of Crimson Lights where Sharon had left him. She had made a good point about Dylan probably ratting on Adam right now and it occurred to him that before him were two options. He could go back in there and punch the other side of Dylan's face or he could go to the club and warn Adam. After much internal debate, the second option ruled out.

When he arrived at the club he found his brother, his brother's ex-wife and their lawyer huddled together at a back table. He sauntered over to them and took the open seat.

"Nick," Michael grinned. "Can we help you?"

"No, but I think I can help you guys," he smiled.

"How?" Chelsea asked.

"Adam told you about what happened at Crimson Lights?" Nick questioned.

"He did tell us about his...misguided attempt to, we'll say, settle a situation," Michael said cheekily.

"Well, someone informed me that while the three of you are sitting here thinking of strategies that the substandard coffee maker was probably pumping his pitbull of a lawyer full of the fun facts of the morning," Nick expressed.

"Well if Miss Clark wants to play that game she can bring it," Michael said. "I'll just be sure that the judge is aware of a few things I have up my sleeve."

"Like what?" Adam inquired.

"Things that may get this whole thing dismissed," he told him. "I don't want to say to much. I need to look into some things first."

"Ok, whatever you can do," Chelsea grinned sadly.

"Ok, now the two of you need to stay out of trouble," Michael said cutting his eyes at Adam. "Like Nick said, they will use _anything_ in court to paint you as unfit. Don't give them anymore ammunition." They both nodded and Michael left the three of them sitting.

"I'm shaking in my boots! You don't like it, then just don't talk to me!" they heard Sharon's yell from across the room. The three of them turned to look at the commotion and Sharon was standing at the bottom of the stairs by the door talking to Phyllis.

"I'll be back," Nick said rising to his feet. "What the hell is going on over here?"

"Phyllis here was just being kind enough to tell me that helping Adam keep _his_ son, did you hear me Phyllis? _His son_ , not that baby, as you called him. That I must be off my meds if I thought that there was anything that a mental case could do to help him," Sharon spat, her eyes locked on Phyllis. "I proceeded to tell her that no matter how crazy I am, it must be her sister who's completely insane if she doesn't think that this town knows that she's the lawyer of the man who stole her from his half-brother. She told me not to talk about her family like that and she didn't want to warn me again. That's when I yelled."

"Phyllis, not that you need me to tell you this but this custody battle has nothing to do with you," Nick told her.

"Avery is my sister," she spat.

"So?" Nick asked. "Are her and lame ass Dylan filing for custody because if not you need to back off of Sharon and everyone else on Adam and Chelsea's side."

"Adam Newman doesn't deserve good things, Nick," Phyllis pointed out. "You know that."

"I _knew_ that," Nick replied, "but you're thinking of the Adam who moved to Genoa City and just wanted to ruin every Newmans' life because he felt out. But he doesn't have that anymore. He's fully accepted into our family. Vick has us over every other Wednesday for Taco Night," he revealed. "It's Dylan; our other half-brother that spends his Wednesday nights cuddled up to your horrible sister, scheming and plotting ways to ruin the lives of the Newmans."

"You think he's doing this to try and fit in?" Phyllis asked, disbelief in her voice.

"No," he said plainly. "He's doing this because he's a grade A dick who's jealous."

"Jealous of what?" the redhead laughed.

"Adam," Nick said matter-of-fact.

"Why would he be jealous of Adam?" she questioned. "Dylan's got a good life."

"Dylan's life consists of things he's stolen," Nick countered. Sharon put her hand on his shoulder. She had heard this particular diatribe before.

"Meaning what, Nick?" Phyllis asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Meaning he _stole_ all of the attention of my mother when I needed her after _your_ sister left me at the alter," Nick began.

"He was having an episode," Phyllis said. "God forbid your mother look after her son."

"She has two sons and fuck him," Nick said. "You can say God forbid all you want but it doesn't change the fact that I needed my mom that day and all she was concerned about was Dylan's well being. Not that ever since that day I've been drinking myself into oblivion."

"You...Nick, are you..." Phyllis began but he held up his hand.

"I'm fine. I'm not addicted. I'm stone cold sober right now and that's not what we're talking about," he said. "We're talking about how Dylan's life is a series of stolen things. One being the attention of my mother when her other children need her, two would be Avery. She was mine. My fiance, Phyllis. A breath away from being my wife but she had to run to his aid and well, you know the damn rest," Nick continued. "And finally Conner. Conner is a Newman and he will remain as such. So go tell your lawyer sister and the substandard coffee maker that even if they do win, Conner will _always_ be a Newman and there is no amount of McAvoy that can scrub it clean or make it magical disappear. It's inside of him and when he's older and he comes downstairs for breakfast, I hope they have a good ass time explaining to him why he looks nothing like his parents but instead he looks identical to the high powered Adam Newman," Nick said, irritation growing inside of him. "What a conversation to have over the Wheaties."

"I knew that you had a mean streak but I didn't know you were cruel," Phyllis said.

"Well, it's a brand new day and a whole new Nick," he said with a shrugged. "Now run along and tell Avery and Dylan everything I said."

Phyllis glowered at Nick and Sharon before she stormed off.

"You didn't have to do that," Sharon said as Nick turned to face her. "I told her off pretty good."

"I wanted to and plus it was more fun together," Nick smiled. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Lunch actually," she said as they descended the few steps into the floor of the club.

"With?" Nick asked.

"A friend," she answered.

"Do I know this friend?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Guess," she flirted as they took seats at the bar.

"I have no clue," he chuckled. "You know I suck at guessing games." Sharon threw her head back in laughter.

"You really do," she beamed. "Your sister actually. Um, she wanted to talk to me about modeling."

"Modeling, huh? It's been a while," Nick said.

"Yeah but it's for a new fragrance for the 'mature woman'," Sharon informed him. "Victoria said that she wants to reclaim what 'mature woman' means. Nowadays you say 'mature woman' and people's minds automatically go to one of two things."

"Which are?"

"Porn and old ladies."

Nick howled with laughter.

"Ok, so Vick want to reclaim the words. Why again?" he asked, his laughter finally subsided.

"Because you have people Faith's age, they're little girls, then you have the tweens, then the fifteen to twenty-five set and they're young ladies, and you have the twenty-six to thirty-five set and they are young woman and then you have the blue hair set and they get the label 'mature woman'," Sharon explained. "But what about the rest of us? What are we? Your sister thinks that with this campaign we can reclaim the 'mature woman' label and the blue hairs can have elderly women back."

"Well, good luck, Sharon," Nick said reaching out and grabbing her hand. "I mean it."

"Thank you, Nick," she said squeezing his hand. He smiled at her and rose to his feet.

"I'll see ya," he smiled as he made his way toward the exit.

"Nick! Wait a second," Sharon called, catching up to him. "Thank you for everything today."

"It was nothing, Sharon. I told you. It was more fun together," he smiled. She returned his smile, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you all the same," she whispered in his ear before she released him. Sharon waved goodbye and once again left Nick standing in awe of her.


End file.
